Polaris Wiki
Welcome to Polaris This website is designed so that everyone can edit it. Before doing so, sign up, using your first and last name, and follow the rules. You can leave messages, make polls, and watch awesome videos! You can vote on all things featured here. Polaris, or the North Star, is the brightest star in the constellation Ursa Minor, also known as the Little Bear and the Little Dipper, which has over seven stars. Polaris is a multiple star, a star that consists of three or more stars, about 434 light-years from Earth. Odym, from Green Lantern, is a planet in the Polaris star system that is home to the Blue Lantern Corps, one of seven corps empowered by a specific color of the emotional spectrum, are powered by the emotion hope. Polaris was also used in the Flash Comics comics, the Showcase comics, the TV show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the computer game Frontier: Elite II and Frontier: First Encounters, the computer game Freespace 2, and the computer game Escape Velocity Nova. References: Polaris Wikipedia, Stars and Planetary Systems in Fiction, Ursa Minor Wikipedia, Multiple Star Wikipedia Join to enroll for the Featured User here. 500px|left Freddie Wong, or freddiew, joined Youtube in 2006 and was born in 1985. He attended and graduated from University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts and now he uses Adobe After Effects to enhance his videos with gun shots, explosions, fire, and much more. He has over 2,962,000 subscribers and more than 537,475,000 views. Freddie Wong competed in the World Series of Video Games in Dallas in July 2007 and won first prize in the Guitar Hero 2 competition, playing the song "Less Talk More Rokk" by Freezepop. He also performed at the first (and so far only) YouTube Live in San Francisco on November 22, 2008. Freddie has a younger brother named Jimmy, who is an American actor, musician, and filmmaker. References: Freddie Wong Wikipedia 500px|left Super Mario Galaxy 2 was released on May 23, 2010 in North America by Nintendo. It is a sequel to the first game, Super Mario Galaxy, which is part of the Mario series. It is singleplayer and multiplayer and rated E by the ESRB (Entertainment Software Rating Board). With over 6.36 million copies sold, it was one of the bestselling games on the Wii. Like the first game, Mario pursues the antagonist Bowser into outer space, where he has imprisoned Princess Peach and taken control of the universe using Power Stars. But now, Mario must travel across various galaxies to recover the Power Stars in order to travel to the center of the universe and rescue the princess. Additions to the game include dynamic environments, new power-ups, and, most notably, the ability to ride Yoshi. References: Super Mario Galaxy Wikipedia 500px|left Written in the Stars was released on Semptember 19, 2010 by Tinie Tempah. He was born on November 7, 1988 by the name Patrick Junior Chukwuemeka Okogwu in Plumstead, London, England. As a child, he grew up with his parents and three siblings and attended St. Paul's Catholic School in Abbey Wood. His first album, Disc-Overy, featured Pass Out, Frisky, Written in the Stars, Invincible, Wonderman, Simply Unstoppable, and Til' I'm Gone and was released on October 1, 2010. He won thirteen awards and was nominated thirty-one times. References: Tinie Tempah Wikipedia, Written in the Stars Wikipedia, Disc-Overy Wikipedia How would you rate the Featured Content above? Great Good Okay Bad Terrible Category:Browse